The Life We Deserve
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its been said there's such thing as the perfect life but what happens when Callie & Mariana find their perfect lives with two unexpected people?


Welcome to my latest Fosters story The Life We Deserve hope it is enjoyed by all.

This will be a Callie/Ximena Mariana/Emma story if that's not your thing please read something else.

 **Disclaimer** I do NOT own the Fosters all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended.

I only own the plot and any original characters that may appear.

Here are some important details to keep in mind as you read:

Callie is 18 her adoption went through she does know Robert and Sophia she gets into UCSD

Mariana is 17 she graduated with Callie and Brandon's class after being skipped she is single

Jude is 14

Jesus is still at Anchor Beach

Brandon is dating Grace who survived cancer he's 18

Ximena and Poppy became citizens and live with their parents

Emma is 17 her and Jesus are both single.

The story starts off the week after Brandon Callie and Mariana graduate anything else will be explained in story.

Chapter1 Facing the Truth

Callie shot up in her bed looking at her bedside clock she noticed it read 6:10AM the alarm wouldn't go off for another forty minutes but she couldn't get to sleep this was the seventh time in the past month she had the same recurring dream all of which left her sweating. She had figured out two nights ago, that the dream was trying to her something that she refuse to acknowledge she was falling hard for her best friend Ximena.

While Callie had admitted to herself she was falling for Ximena she hadn't told anyone in the family or even Ximena herself but after this latest dream she knew that whatever the outcome she had to make her feelings known to Ximena today.

Callie waited the out the remaining time for her alarm clock to go off and rolled out of bed luckily for her none of her other siblings had to be up this early and her mama was sleeping in while her mom had already left the house on an early tour.

Callie took a quick shower and changed into a red short sleeve shirt blue jeans and black sneakers before heading off to make herself a quick breakfast.

After making a quick batch of bacon and eggs she headed down to the advocacy center she'd started working at two months ago while it wasn't too high of a salary it paid her enough to have spending money and help out around the house.

Since the center was a short walk from the house she didn't feel the need to drive the new red Jaguar Robert had given her as a graduation present.

Walking into the center she met up with Daphne who had landed a job at the center through Rita.

"Hey D anyone else here yet?"

"No Simone should be here in twenty though just organize the case files from yesterday we shouldn't have any new cases coming down today".

"Good we could use the day yesterday was crazy."

"I hear that."

Callie and Daphne spent the next four hours going through case files and rebooting the computers in the office it wasn't until Callie was on her fifth stack of files that she heard her phone buzz.

Quickly glancing at the screen, a smile crept on to her face something that didn't go unnoticed by Daphne.

"Hey smiles what's got you grinning like a fool over there?"

"Nothing D just something Ximena sent me."

"Well from that smile it must have been something good it seems like the only time you manage to smile is when it involves Ximena". Daphne said with a suggestive look on her face.

"Daphne stop I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, I'm not thinking anything Callie just stating a fact."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I'll tell you on break for now finish your work."

"You started this D finish it."

"Trust me you can hold out another half hour."

For the next half hour Callie tried to focus on her work but couldn't help but wonder if Daphne actually figured out her secret for her sake she hoped she hadn't.

Meanwhile at the Adams-Foster home Mariana was getting ready to head off to her summer job as a coding assistant at the library she picked up the job in preparation for studies at UCSD.

Since Jesus and Jude were going to a video game convention later she was able to head out without a problem.

Just before she headed out she called out to Lena.

"Mama I'm leaving I'll be here for dinner".

"Enjoy your day love."

With that Mariana headed out the door to meet up with Emma.

Luckily for Mariana Emma had her car so they could drive to work.

Hey Emma you sure you don't mind giving up that summer camp spot at wrestling camp?"

"Its no big deal I need this job more since I'll be headed to UCSD in a few weeks."

"How Emma you don't have senior credits."

"Actually, I talked to a few teachers I took three independent study projects that combined for my senior projects and luckily got in to UCSD so we'll be going to school together."

Why didn't you tell me Emma?"

"I couldn't both your mom and Monte had pull strings I was going to tell you once I got my dorm form fixed."

Well forget it now at least we're going to be together this fall we'll run UCSD in no time.

With that the duo made their way to work hoping it wouldn't be too stressful.

Back at the advocacy office Callie was just getting ready to walk out for lunch when Daphne stopped her.

"So where are we headed for lunch Callie?"

"Let's hit Rocky's I feel like a rice bowl today".

"Isn't Rock's a block from the sports shop Ximena works at?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Alright Callie I didn't want to this in this way but you made me."

Callie and Daphne stopped outside the office and Daphne pulled Callie by her car.

"Callie admit it you have a thing for Ximena and its more than just a friend thing."

Callie was stunned her best friend had caught her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How did you know?"

"How could I not the smile you always came in with not to mention the way you lite up when you get a text from her it was too obvious."

"Oh, I guess I've got it bad huh."

"Well duh does she even know?"

"No, she doesn't no one does but I'm going to tell her today but I'm scared Daphne I've never dated a girl before what if she says no?"

"You kidding me I've seen the way the girl looks at you when she stops over here at least twice a week she's definitely into you if you tell her you want to date her she'll be waiting to spoil you."

"Hopefully you're right Daphne."

With that the duo headed off to lunch making the short trip to Rocky's.

Once the duo made it to the small lunch spot they ordered their food and sat waiting for their orders.

"So, Callie if Ximena does give you shot how are you going to handle it?"

"I don't know honestly hopefully she doesn't toss me in the deep end."

"Don't worry she won't she seems like the type that'll let you lead."

"Hopefully you're right and I don't make an ass out of myself."

Twenty minutes later having finished their meals Callie and Daphne headed back to the office where they spent the afternoon booking a few new cases that had come in for consults and one 5 rolled around they both headed out.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow D."

"Later Callie good luck with everything."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Once Callie made it home she noticed the house was empty so she made herself a sandwich and sat down with her guitar.

"After writing a few lyrics down she noticed Ximena had messaged her.

 _Saw you at Rocky's today wanna hang I'm free for a bit?"_

Feeling like her hands had a mind of their own Callie accepted Ximena's request.

" _Sure, come over see you in a bit"._

Within minutes Callie found herself next to Ximena watching a comedy.

While the movie played Ximena could tell something was up with Callie and decided to call her out on this.

"Callie can we talk a sec?"

"Sure, X what's up?"

"Well I noticed you've been a bit off around me lately are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know just a feeling I guess you know you could tell me anything right?"

And with that declaration Callie broke.

"Ximena, I can't hold it in anymore I have to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what Callie?"

"Well for the past few months I've had a change of heart when it comes to you, I just used to see you as a friend but somewhere along the way those feelings changed and I realized I liked you as more than just a friend but didn't tell you because I didn't understand my feelings."

"Callie are you saying you like me like that?" Ximena asked semi hopeful she wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah I am its okay if you don't like me back I just needed to let you know."

With that Ximena engulfed Callie in hug which suddenly led to Callie pulling away.

"Callie what's wrong?"

"I know this is sudden but I have to do this."

Callie all of a sudden found herself locked in a passionate kiss with her best friend.

Once the two pulled away Ximena did the only thing she could think of.

"So, I take it that kiss was your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I guess it was I only ask that we go slow."

"You're in control Callie we can keep this between us for now if you want."

"I'd like that at least for now."

With that the newly minted couple went back to watching movies curious to see where this new journey would take them.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover more of Callie & Ximena plus look deeper into Mariana's story.**


End file.
